Major causes of fatal traffic accidents are driving under influence (DUI) and texting-while-driving, as well as fatigue driving. This is particularly true for a young driver. In fact, texting-while-driving is the number one cause of teen driver deaths.
Driving with blood alcohol content (BAC) above a limit is illegal and could cause a deadly consequence. On the other hand, widely available and accessible headache and pain relief non-prescription medicines, such as Tylenol, as well as sleeping pill can also have big influence on safe driving with potential lethal consequence.
Recent legalization of recreational marijuana in Washington could eventually lead to spread across the States. Apart from alcohol and non-prescription medicines, marijuana will be another major concern on safe driving; particularly on young drivers' safe driving. How to ensure this trend does not compromise the safe driving is one of the biggest challenges facing the U.S. Department of Transportation.
For safety's sake, it is critical and powerful to develop an undeceivable technology and system against driving under the influence of any psychoactive (mind-altering) substance and/or metal fatigue condition before and during driving.
One of the methods against driving under the influence of any psychoactive (mind-altering) substance and/or metal fatigue condition before engine start, is vehicle ignition interlock system. There are ignition interlock systems against illegal alcohol on the market already. However, existing systems are easily deceived by third party who is not under the influence of alcohol or drug. As such, none of the existing systems has turned into a main stream product despite of its relative low cost.
Two classes of undeceived vehicle onboard safety systems with ignition interlock against driving under the influence of any psychoactive (mind-altering) substance and/or metal fatigue condition, which are capable of reduction of driver's distraction during driving as well, are disclosed in this invention. These systems are particularly powerful and useful to keep teen drivers and younger drivers from driving under the influence of any psychoactive (mind-altering) substance and/or mental fatigue (MF) condition.
As used herein, the term “or” may be construed in either an inclusive or exclusive sense. Similarly, the term “exemplary” is construed merely to mean an example of something or an exemplar and not necessarily a preferred or ideal means of accomplishing a goal. Additionally, although various exemplary embodiments discussed below focus on quality control of professionals, the embodiments are given merely for clarity and disclosure. Alternative embodiments may employ other systems and methods and are considered as being within the scope of the present invention.
The following numerous specific detail descriptions are set forth to provide a thorough understanding of various embodiment of the present disclosure. It will be apparent to one skilled in the art, however, that these specific details need not be employed to practice various embodiments of the present disclosure. In other instances, well known components or methods have not been described.